Every Other Woman
by Girlygirl
Summary: It's a clichéd corporate holiday designed to up the sales of roses and chocolate but she hates roses and he loves the fact that she's different. DannyLindsay one shot Valentines Day fic.


Well my muse crept up on me again, perfect timing too I was already sitting at the computer. I swear my muse is a Lindsay/Danny shipper because every time I try to sit and write a Nick/Sara fic it turns into Lindsay/Danny. Originally I'd been trying for a Snicker Valentines fic (with a completely different idea so there is still hope) but I ended up with this. This story has nothing to do with my first two D/L stories; it a standalone. Like I mentioned it's a Valentines fic and remember I own nothing so please don't sue it's really not worth your time. Please, please, please, review because as stated before I am a confessed review whore.

**Every Other Woman**

"What woman doesn't like roses?" Both Lindsay and Stella turned to the voice behind them to find Danny Messer leaning against the break room door with a cup of take out coffee in his hands. Stella laughed softly as Lindsay rolled her eyes before each turned back to each other. They had been sitting there enjoying each other's company and their discussion about women and flowers and Valentines Day, which so happened to be the next day, when Danny had made his presents known.

"Well if you must know Danny, I for one hate roses." Danny huffed, pushing away from the doorway and moving into the room as Lindsay stood to get a cup of freshly brewed coffee from the counter.

"Right, Monroe and I like musicals." He sat in the chair she'd recently vacated and flashed Stella a grin; Stella shook her head at him. She couldn't understand how two people couldn't see what was right in front of them; better yet she couldn't understand how two CSIs didn't know how to follow the evidence.

"Then you must have loved Rent; tell me Danny is the movie as good as the Broadway production?" she jetted out her hip to lean against the counter as she locked him with a questioning gaze- he chocked on his coffee causing Stella to laugh out loud.

"Hilarious, Monroe, I honestly never knew how funny you were before." Stella crossed her arms and pushed her chair back to take them in better. Lindsay dropped the spoon she'd used to stir sugar into her coffee with into the sink and shrugged her shoulders at Danny.

"Stick around Messer, I get better."

"Oh, that I don't doubt." And this time it was Lindsay's turn to chock on her coffee. "But seriously what woman doesn't like roses I mean it like imbedded in the X chromosomes since the beginning of time."

"So then tell me, what color roses do you prefer Danny, red or pink cause you've got an X chromosome too buddy." Lindsay asked over the rim of her coffee cup with raised eyebrows.

"Good to know you passes grade 9 biology Monroe, but what you don't know is that the Y chromosome offsets the X." Danny smirked and Stella's eyes widened, could the two of them be anymore immature?

"Oh, really, I must have missed the day they taught us that." She shot back.

"Well I guess you're going to have to take it from me then, you know considering I'm the only one in the room who actually has a Y chromosome."

"I guess I will," and the room became silent as the two of the continued to stare at each other both daring the other to say something first. Stella could see the way Lindsay bugged Danny, the way she kept her cool when he was trying to get a rise out of her and it made her like the younger girl all the more. Danny needed someone like Lindsay around, he needed a beautiful girl who didn't fall all over herself around him, but Stella thought it must be hell for him to be thrown off his game all the time. Finally after a couple minutes of tense silence Danny broke it.

"All I'm trying to say it that every other woman alive likes flowers, especially roses and if you don't then there's something wrong with you." He stood from the chair, moved the distance dividing him from the garbage and dropped his cup inside before turned back to the two women. For a second Lindsay just looked at him and Stella wondered if Danny had finally pushed the girl too far but just as quickly as she looked a loss for words Lindsay bounced back.

"No Danny, you're right every woman does like flowers but we weren't debating that we were debating if every woman liked roses which they don't or at lease I don't and just incase you missed it I'm not every other woman." And with that she placed her cup in the sink and walked out of the break room leaving Danny and Stella in her wake.

"You're a moron, you know that right?" Stella pulled herself out of her chair and dropped her cup alongside Lindsay's in the sink before turning to the man she thought of as family. He just looked at her with a slightly lost look in his eyes but she knew better then to think he didn't hear the hurt in Lindsay voice just as clearly as she had.

"What? God, Stella she's getting all emotional over nothing I was just bugging her." Stella moved to the door, stopping to look back at him before going in search of Mac.

"Okay Danny but do you really think she likes the fact that you think of her the same way you do me, or your mother for that matter? And tell me this Danny would you really want her if she was just like every other woman." For the life of him Danny never knew how Stella could read him so easily but there she was doing it again. She was seeing right threw his grade 3 flirting tactics and calling him on his bullshit. He denied it anyway.

"You don't know what you're talking about; I do not what Lindsay."

"Sure Danny, of course you don't but since when is she Lindsay?" and with that Stella was gone leaving him by himself to feel guilty for hurting the girl in question.

"Hey," it was the next day when he caught up to her as she made her way towards to locker room, unsuccessfully trying to avoid him.

"Hey," but she didn't look up, nor did she have the spark in her tone he'd grown found of.

"Here," he handed her a take out cup of coffee which was red with little pink hearts everywhere and a pink lid to match for the corporate holiday. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." She didn't make a move to take the cup; she didn't really feel like caring at the moment because for the life of her she didn't know why she was hurt in the first place.

"Don't be," She rounded the corner, dodged a person coming around at the same time and managed to loose Danny in the rush of people. Lindsay slipped into the welcomed quiet of the locker room and pulled open her locker to throw in her stuff before closing it without a second glance. Maybe if she was lucky she'd be working with anyone other then Danny and could sneak out without having to see him again. No such luck because as she moved to go she found herself colliding with said person and would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for his quick reflexes.

"Whoa," He automatically grabbed her around the waist, bringing her body flush with his and pulling her in close as her unique scent of vanilla and honey assaulted his senses. Unfortunately he forgot about the coffees he was holding and they went falling to the ground, splashing up and getting the back of Lindsay's shirt all dirty.

"Damn it," she hissed as she pulled away and turned back to her locker and the new shirt she'd find there. She knew it wasn't his fault; getting sprayed with coffee was far better then possibly hurting herself had she fell.

"Sorry," she pulled out a plain black tee-shirt and waved off his apology.

"Could you turn? And it wasn't your fault." He spun on his heel and stuck his hands into his pockets as he thought about her behind him pulling without a shirt on.

"Fine, but I'm still sorry about yesterday I was a jerk," She pulled the shirt over her head.

"You can turn now, I'm done." He turned back to her and smiled; how could she be so stunning in a pair of dark jeans and a black tee-shirt?

"About what I said, you were right."

"Its fine Danny, forget about it." But she couldn't seem to keep the small waver of hurt out of her voice; she cursed herself. She made a move to close her locker when his hand shot out and stopped her; she turned to him.

"No I wouldn't forget it Lindsay because I was wrong. Just because most women like roses doesn't mean they all do." He stepped up to her and she moved back, bumping her back against her locker and holding her breath as he reached past her and pulled a perfect white lily out from the top shelve of her locker. She briefly wondered how she didn't see that before. "And I know you're not every other woman, believe me I know." But she took it the wrong way and started pushing him away. He stilled her by placing an arm around her. "I wouldn't want you this badly if you were like every other woman out there."Then, without waiting for her to breath again he brought his lips down to meet hers.

She melted into his kiss, angling her body to his and placing one hand on his chest and the other on his bicep; Danny smiled. He fumbled until he was finally able to place the flower back down in her locker before pulling her gently towards him with one hand and allowing the other to tangle itself in her hair. When they finally pulled away, he couldn't stop smiling and when she didn't smack him he took it as a good sign.

"How did you get the lily into my locker anyway?" she asked softly, loving the grin that appeared on his face.

"I've lived in New York my whole life Lindsay." He pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and bent to kiss her softly again.

"Oh," she blinked up at him and it made him laugh.

"So am I forgiven, then?" he looked down at her with clear blue puppy dog eyes and though she'd never admit it she would have given him anything he wanted.

"Um…that depends; what's in it for me?" She smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Now that's a very suggestive question, Monroe." He caught her wrist lightly when she tried to smack him and kissed the inside of it. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, but honestly I'll give you anything you want. Plus if you forgive me it's a win-win situation because I get to keep kissing you and you get to have dinner with me tonight." He laced their fingers together and dropped his voice to a whisper as he waited for her to forgive him and to accept his dinner invitation. She looked down at their fingers while nodding her head before answering.

"Well, with an offer like that I'd be crazy not to forgive you." She laughed and her eyes sparkled but he cut her off with another kiss because, it seemed, he had a lot of lost time to catch up for.

_End_

-Girlygirl


End file.
